


Angels Need Wings

by sunshinehide



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, kaneki is shironeki in this drabble, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehide/pseuds/sunshinehide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a headcanon made by gastricpierott: "Kaneki has this headcanon that if Hide was a ghoul he’d have an ukaku because he’s an angel"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Need Wings

**Author's Note:**

> so the summary of this story basically explains what the story is about. yeah. it's just pure teeth rotting fluff. also, kaneki is shironeki. let's just say that hide isn't missing (and possibly dead) and he took kaneki home, okay?

It was a calm day. Hide had no classes today due to the weather being chillier than what Japan is used to, and Kaneki didn’t have a reason to go out into the street. Hide was curled up against the arm of the couch; his back facing Kaneki as he was playing on his Nintendo 3DS. On the other hand, Kaneki was reading a new book that Hide had bought him the last time he went to the bookstore.

Sounds of Hide’s video game served as the only sound in the apartment before Hide spoke up. “Kaneki, can I ask you something?” he questioned, without turning to face him. Kaneki looked up from the book and nodded, “Yeah. What is it?”

“Let’s say… If I was a ghoul,”

That caught Kaneki’s attention and he closed his book, “Ok…” he said a bit confused.

“What type of kagune would I have?” Hide still asked this as he had his back facing Kaneki. “Well, I mean, there isn’t really a way to know what kagune you could have, Hide,” Kaneki told him. Hide snorted, “Duh, I knew that. But, what do you think it would be?” he asked once again.

Kaneki sighed, but he considered it. He looked at Hide’s back and smiled fondly. He thought about how his friend was always there for him, and even when Hide found out he was a ghoul, he still accepted him. He traced Hide’s back absent-mindedly around his upper shoulder blades, _‘He’s like my own guardian angel,’_ he thought. _‘An ukaku… His kagune would be an ukaku; because it’s like wings.'_

“Yo, Kaneki, you haven’t answered my question,” Hide snapped Kaneki out of his thoughts. Hide was looking at him now with a curious expression. Kaneki stopped tracing Hide’s back, “You would have an ukaku,” he finally answered Hide’s question. Hide grinned, “Are those the ones that expand from the top part of the shoulder blades? Y’know, the ones that look like wings?”

Kaneki nodded, “Yeah, the one’s that look like wings,” he confirmed. He looked at Hide’s eyes deeply, “Angels need wings, after all.”

Hide froze, and the goofy grin he had on his face slowly disappeared as a red hue spread around his cheeks up to his ears. “O-Oh my god Kaneki, that was smooth,” he resisted the urge to hide his face behind his hands. Kaneki was a bit embarrassed about what he said, but it was the truth. Feeling a little brave, he kissed Hide on the forehead. “I love you, Hide,” he added quietly but still audible enough for Hide to hear. Hide smiled, “Same. I love you too.”

The two males stayed curled up in each other’s arms on the couch for a long time, not thinking about the worries going on in their daily life; everything was peaceful as long as they were together like this.

 


End file.
